


praposal

by mallary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Love, M/M, marrying, phandam, praposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallary/pseuds/mallary
Summary: dan praposes to pil





	

dan had bean thinking about marring phil for a long time now so 1 day he woke up early and dacided to give phil a surprise he had a wedding wring.

 

'hay phil i have something to show you' said dan 'what is it said phil dan went on to the flore in front of him and took out the wring, it was hard to get the currage but eventelly he asked 'will you marry me phil'.

 

'Oh my gosh' phil said, he was suprised, he wasnt expecting a praposal and he said 'yes dan I will marry you'

they got married that day and also bort a new house that day .


End file.
